Mai-Otome X Capcom - Nero and Vergil's scenario
by TheEternalRival
Summary: After the fall of Sanctus and the Order of the Sword, Nero lived peacefully with Kyrie and decides to follow Dante's footsteps. One day, he crosses paths with Vergil, the true owner of the Yamato. In spite of their dispute for Yamato's rightful ownership; when two different worlds collide, they set their difference aside and decided to team up, in a quest of fulfilling a legacy...
1. The Rightful Owner

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Nero and Vergil's scenario #1: **The Rightful Owner**

**P.S.**_ I don't own Devil May Cry, Mai-Otome, or any of their trademarks. The Characters are owned respectively by Capcom and Sunrise._

_**Memories and Dreams are in Bold and Italic**_

* * *

One year after the defeat of the Order of the Sword, and its leader, Sanctus, Nero managed to live peacefully with Kyrie in Fortuna. Where he would gradually watch over her in times of her performance in the Opera House.

Ever since he knew that he was truly the descendant of Sparda, and seemingly has a connection to Dante, he now learns how to care for the ones he love.

After visiting Credo's grave, he crosses paths with a man with a blue coat, asking him, "You are the young man who is possession of my sword, do you not?"

Nero asks him in return, "Hmm... You look familiar. The white hair, blue clothes... You're his brother, am I right? Vergil?"

"You know well about me, boy. Did you crossed paths with him?", Vergil asks the young teen, referring to Dante.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a long story actually...", says Nero, he then reveals the Yamato to Vergil out from the Devil Bringer, "I managed to got hold of the sword when Sanctus and his goons are using it to wake up the Savior."

"And you managed to defeat the Order of the Sword with my precious sword, I see. My father's prized possessions are mostly being subjected to the Order's insolent acts of sacrilege. Now, that Dante allowed you to keep it... And yet, you still haven't know about your bloodline.", Vergil comments of Nero of his possession of the Yamato.

"My... bloodline?", Nero asked.

To which Vergil responds, "Of course. Since you are likely different from him (Dante), you learn how to care for the ones you loved; something most important to you."

As Nero is about to hand over the Yamato to its rightful owner, Vergil asks Nero a favor.

"Before you bestow the Yamato back to me, I need to ask you a favor..."

"What is it? This place is still okay as it looks.", says Nero.

"That's not what I meant, you nitwit!", Vergil yelled out as he points to Nero strange silhouettes flying in the sky, "Take a look above you, that's what I meant!"

As they look around the sky as they see flying silhouettes whooshing in the sky like an airplane.

"Whoa, the world is getting REALLY weird!", Nero sneered.

"Exactly, my boy. And I think I'm going to need help from the likes of you", ask Vergil. "In the meantime, I'll take possession of the Yamato. And since you have managed to harness its power to its peak, we'll pass the sword to each other whenever you might need it.", as he suggests whenever things go ugly, Vergil would lend Nero the Yamato from time to time if he wants to activate his D.T.

"Well, count me in. I really need to learn of this sword's (Yamato) rightful owner.", Nero accepts Vergil's demands, as these two would form an unlikely alliance.

"And for now on, you'll be serving as my apprentice. If you wish to learn to harness the Yamato in its fullest extent.", Vergil then would accept Nero as his new disciple in order for him to learn more of the Sparda Bloodline.

"But, before that... I better need someone to tag along for the ride."

* * *

Nero and Vergil arrived to the Opera House to look for Kyrie. After the musical performance, Nero fetches his friend and love interest.

"Nero, it's you! What brings you here?"

"Kyrie, I'd like you to meet this man, Vergil. This guy is said to be the heir of Sparda, and not to mention, Dante's twin brother."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, child.", the latter greets Kyrie.

"Wow, it is really him... Nero, what can I do for you?", Kyrie asked. Then, she learns Nero wants her to go with him and Vergil to journey.

"You want me to go on a journey with you guys? That would be wonderful...", Kyrie then accepts Nero's request. Which Nero will assure to keep her safe from danger.

* * *

The following day, Nero and Kyrie meet up with Vergil in Foris Falls.

Nero, carrying with him on his back is his sword, the Red Queen, and a duffel bag on hand.

Despite fighting monsters blocking their way, they managed to get into a city unscathed.

"What is this place?", asked Nero.

"Apparently, we are now at the Principality of Artai.", as Vergil explains the details.

As the trio asked the denizens of the duchy, no information was provided to them. Without further hesitation, they left the city as they head to their next destination - the Kingdom of Windbloom.

* * *

Nero, Vergil and Kyrie arrived into Kingdom of Windbloom. But not only that, Nero suggests he should try sightseeing into Garderobe Academy.

"Wow, they even got a unversity? Awesome!", as Nero comments about the Garderobe Academy.

"Hmm... This is the place where they train magical maidens, I see...", Vergil then makes an insight about the academy.

"Actually, they are called 'Otomes'.", a light-hazelnut haired woman appears before the two half-demons and their human travelling companion.

"Are you one of the headmistresses of this academy?", the Son of Sparda asked. Then Nero at the same time sees the woman having a resemblance to Kyrie, "Whoa. (at Kyrie) To think there is someone who looks more like you, Kyrie."

"Nero, don't flatter me like that! (giggles) How sure are you that woman does look a lot of me?", Kyrie sneers bubbly to her friend.

The woman introduces herself as Shizuru Viola.

"That coat and hair... Are you the infamous Son of Sparda?", Shizuru asked.

"Yes, it is as you say. It is an honor to meet the likes of you.", said Vergil, "These two children to my left is my apprentice and his beloved friend. I have come here about something strange about this place."

"Natsuki, come here!", Shizuru summons Natsuki to introduce her to the heir of Sparda and his disciple.

"Shizuru, who are these people?", Natsuki appears before Nero, Vergil and Kyrie. Nero in the other hand does a sexy-whistle as he observes Natsuki's figure, to which Vergil responds by punching the latter on the back of his head.

"OW!", Nero yelled, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Show some respect, boy.", Vergil replied in a calm voice, reprimanding Nero for his indecent behavior.

"Natsuki, I would like you to introduce to you Vergil.", as Shizuru introduces to the latter Nero and Vergil.

"Vergil?! You mean Vergil, the Son of Sparda?", says Natsuki.

"Apparently, I've come here to investigate the incidents of monsters what you call SLAVEs fighting with these maidens you call Otomes.", Vergil asks Natsuki about the Otomes.

"Hmm. So you want to know what is happening here, come inside. We'll talk about this in private."

As Nero, Vergil, and Kyrie enter the headmistress' office in the academy. What will the Son of Sparda learn about the events going on?

* * *

**Author's Note:** At first, I wanted Kyrie missing in the crossover, instead I decided to have her travelling with Nero and Vergil. And throughout the remainder in the crossover, she would stay in Garderobe, and/or travelling with the two half-demons.


	2. Protectors of The Amethyst

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Nero and Vergil's scenario #2: **Protectors of The Amethyst**

* * *

_"Vergil, Nero, and Kyrie arrived into Garderobe. Now, the two Demons cross paths with the Five Columns. What will they try to prove at them?"_

* * *

"So, you two are the headmistresses of this academy, I see.", the Son of Sparda asks Natsuki.

"What brought the likes of you here into Garderobe?", the latter replied in return. "We're actually three of the Five Columns. I'm the second in the rank, Shizuru is next to me."

"You guys are also being the cops around the place?", Nero asked arrogantly.

"Yes, my dear. Something like that...", Shizuru replied to him in return, "Our duties as Otomes, to protect ancient technologies stored here from any evil elements. To which we will make sure of Garderobe's protection."

"What's your story?", the headmistress asked.

"Being dead is so boring, so I had no other choice to come back from Hell.", Vergil sighed. "Since my brother was busy rubbing out the Order of the Sword, this boy right here, entrusted him to keep my sword in my absence."

"You two are not human?"

"It's a long story actually.", says Nero, as he even told Vergil that the Yamato was once used by the Order of the Sword, "...Sanctus and his guys have been getting their hands on this to open some gates of Hell, and not to mention, the Savior."

"The Order did have to take the name of Sparda in vain... What a shame. It was good for the likes of you to overthrow Sanctus' plans of conquering the world."

"So, that's the reason why you two guys come here to find an answer, I see...", a woman in black appears before the Son of Sparda, introducing herself as Sara Gallagher.

"Are you one of the high ranking members of the Five Columns?", he asked.

"Yep. You're Vergil, one of the Sons of Sparda, right?", says Sarah, "...you kinda remind me of one guy who look just like you."; referring to Dante.

"Hm, so you know Dante, I see."

"Actually, I just saw him going by here. Maybe he's out for a thrill-seeking adventure."

"Okay, cut the chatter...", Nero cried out, "What are you guys want to show us something!?"

"Oh my... Patience, my dear.", Shizuru calms the hot-headed Nero down.

"No matter.", as Natsuki leads the two half-demons and Kyrie to the Sanctuary of Fumi Himeno - one of the founders of Garderobe.

* * *

"What is this place...?", Vergil asked.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary of Garderobe's Predecessor, Fumi Himeno", as Sara guides the trio into Fumi's tomb.

Upon arriving to Fumi's tomb, three of the Five Columns kneel before the tomb, as somewhat a sign of respect towards their master.

As Nero and Vergil made their presence known, a voice enmates within the tomb which Fumi was sealed. That voice in particular sounded like Fumi herself.

"Are you the Son of Sparda?", the voice of Fumi asks the latter.

"Yes. I am Vergil, I am one of the two children of the Dark Knight Sparda.", Vergil answers the spirit of the Predecessor. "I have come from the Demon World, I had sealed my fate once. But, now I have returned to the surface to seek answers of the powers that are said to be the guiding light of the future, not only for humanity, but what my father used to protect."

"I see... You have followed your father's footsteps, and crossed separate paths with your brother. Yet, you truly fight with honor just like your father, an essence of a true warrio. I truly respect your bloodline, Son of Sparda."

Vergil then introduces Nero to the Predecessor, "This young boy, who have kept my sword in my absence, is now my loyal disciple, whom I wanted to let him know the origins of our family."

Much to the three of the Five Columns' surprise, Vergil, even Nero; had deemed worthy of respect from their master due to the fact Sparda himself was made famous around the Human World in his time.

"Sons of Sparda, for now, I shall entrust you one of these three Otomes to be their Guardians. First, challenge them to a honorable battle. If you won, forge a contract to accept her as your Otome and she will accept the two of you as her protectors. Go, may your perseverance serve you well."

"I think I will go with the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.", Vergil chooses Shizuru to be their Otome.

"The one with the purple Robe?", Nero asked. "Sweet! I think I'm up to the challenge!"

"Nero...", before Nero should do battle with Shizuru, Vergil lends him the Yamato. "Here, you might need this. I want to see how you have progressed with Yamato."

"Not a problem, I won't blow it!"

* * *

With Shizuru materialized, and Nero ready with Red Queen and Yamato, the battle begins.

As the battle progressed, Nero managed to dodge every of Shizuru's attacks, even with the whip-lashing part of her swords.

When the chains of Shizuru's sword managed to catch Nero, with precised timing, Nero goes Buster with the Devil Bringer, grabbing the chains, and proceeds to throw Shizuru in a yo-yo like fashion!

In the middle of the duel, with Vergil looking on, he was impressed of the power of Nero's right arm. "So, that's the potential of the power of his right arm... Hmm.."

Shizuru managed to escape from the Buster attack, and managed to grabbed on with her Element. At the same time, does the same thing, trying to catch Nero with the chains of her sword. Nero gets wrapped by it.

In an attempt to break free, Nero goes Devil Trigger, summoning the power of Yamato.

"Let's see how you like this!", a DT-infused Nero now goes for broke, activating the Spiral Swords.

*_**NOTE:** Only Vergil can use Spiral Swords as seen in DMC 3 and UMVC 3, as for the case of the story, Nero managed to master Vergil's techniques when using the Yamato._*

The Summoned Swords surround Nero like a shield, when Shizuru again attempts to catch Nero with the chains of her Element, Nero again catches her with his Buster, before finishing the battle with a Maximum Bet.

* * *

After seeing her lover won against an Otome, Kyrie was happy for Nero. Kyrie congratulates him, with Nero embracing her in return.

"Looks we won our bet!", Nero sneers on Vergil.

"I know that right, boy."

Before Nero could kiss Shizuru's GEM, he asked Kyrie if she would've been jealous at him if he ever served as Shizuru's protector.

"Kyrie, are you feeling any jealousy if I ever kissed that Otome's GEM?", he asked.

To which Kyrie answers, "No, Nero. The spirit of their master said it your responsibility to protect them. I'm happy you are determined to protect the people you are loyal with, like on how you protected me, and for Credo..."

"Kyrie..."

After engraving Kyrie's words into his heart, Nero proceeds to kiss Shizuru's GEM. For the second, Vergil draws out the Yamato, asking the Otome to kneel, as he performs somewhat of an accolade ritual.

*_**NOTE:** An accolade ritual is somewhat based on a knighting ceremony._*

Vergil cites an oath for acceptance of Guardianship.

"_I, Vergil, the Son of Sparda have accepted your contract of Guardianship, Shizuru Viola, wielder of the Amethyst. I entrust to you the name of Sparda as your shining armor... We, therefore, dedicate ourselves, to erase humanity's evils for the good of my father... Accept our strength and spirit, for one human shall survive the legacy of the Dark Knight himself. Let my father's legacy live on forever._"

After tapping the Yamato into Shizuru's shoulders, her GEM responds to Vergil's oath. Making both him and Nero as her first protectors!

* * *

Just in time, a swarm of Scarecrows come to crash the party!

"What the...? They're demons!?", Natsuki asked.

"Looks like they're late for the party.", says Vergil.

"Shall we dance with them?", says Shizuru.

"Nobody likes party crashers!", Nero shouts, "It's Morphin' Time!"

*_**NOTE:** "It's Morphin' Time!" is a morph call upon transforming to a Ranger as seen in the classic Power Rangers Saga._*

"Materialise!", Shizuru materializes as she responds to Nero shouting the phrase.

**S.V. connected V.S. & N.**

"Alright!"

"Let's do this."

Vergil, Nero, and Shizuru charged into the Scarecrow as the chapter ends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Everytime when Nero and Vergil are around with Shizuru, Nero would shout "It's Morphin' Time!" before Shizuru can materialize to her Robe. And of that note, Nero's voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, was the Black Power Ranger from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

_**Feel free to leave any reviews!**_


	3. It's Morphin' Time!

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Nero and Vergil's scenario #3: **It's Morphin' Time!**

* * *

"Under the guidance of the master of the Five Columns Meister Otome, Fumi Himeno; Nero and Vergil are now appointed as the protectors to the wielder of the Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Shizuru Viola, at the same time her masters. Upon forging a contract, Nero first kisses Shizuru's GEM, and Vergil conducts a knighting ceremony-like ritual (with the Yamato) to confer the contract at his own way. Thus, the GEM responds to his oath. Will the two men who wield the blood of Sparda be worthy to protect the Bewitching Smile Amethyst?"

* * *

**Nero:** _[looks at Kyrie]_ Kyrie, are you feeling any jealousy if I ever kissed that Otome's GEM?

**Kyrie:** _[smiles]_ No, Nero. The spirit of their master said it your responsibility to protect them. I'm happy you are determined to protect the people you are loyal with, like on how you protected me, and for Credo...

**Nero:** Kyrie... _[Nero proceeds to hug Kyrie]_

_Nero proceeds to Shizuru and kisses the latter's GEM._

**Nero:** Okay, Vergil. You're up next!

_Vergil comes to Shizuru, then drawing out the Yamato, and unsheathes it._

**Nero:** _[in shock]_ H-Hey! What the hell are you doing, man?!

**Vergil:** This is one of my father taught me.

**Nero:** _[freaks out]_ Are you nuts?!

**Vergil:** Are you blind? I'm not going to kill her, you nitwit! I will complete the contract in my own way. _[turns to Shizuru]_ Kneel, so I may begin.

**Shizuru:** Oh my... _[smiles]_ It's just like knighting. _[and then kneels]_

_Vergil then proceeds to cite his oath of Guardianship through a knighting ceremony-like ritual Sparda taught him. Natsuki, Nero, and Kyrie look on._

**Vergil**: _[Vergil lays the side of the Yamato's blade onto Shizuru's right shoulder]_ I, Vergil, the Son of Sparda have accepted your contract of Guardianship, Shizuru Viola, wielder of the Amethyst. _[he gently raises the sword softly over the latter's head...]_ I entrust to you the name of Sparda as your shining armor... We, therefore, dedicate ourselves, to erase humanity's evils for the good of my father... _[...and then taps it gently on to her left shoulder]_ Accept our strength and spirit, for one human shall survive the legacy of the Dark Knight himself. Let my father's legacy live on forever.

**Nero:** _[at Vergil, once finished]_ Did that work?

**Vergil:** Don't be hasty, boy. Just wait and see... _[upon finishing the ritual, he sheathes back the Yamato.]_

_After sheathing the Yamato, Shizuru's GEM begin to glow._

_The GEM states "V.S. & N. Master Contract Confirmed. Guardianship Contract Confirmed."_

**Nero:** That was awesome!

**Vergil:** Like what I said, Nero. I will only do things in my own terms. _[turns to Natsuki]_ Headmistress, looks like we can rely on Shizuru whenever we encounter problems with demons outside.

**Natsuki:** Looks like you two are aware of demons lurking outside Garderobe, I presume.

**Nero:** Yeah. But, we haven't heard more demons with heavy armor. We just caught up to one before we got here.

**Natsuki:** They're not just demons, actually. They're SLAVEs. Mechanical intelligent lifeforms used by Schwarz.

**Both Nero and Vergil:** Schwarz?

**Vergil:** Schwarz, huh? Let me guess, are those the worthless cowards who abuse technology for their own personal gain?

**Natsuki:** I guess they are.

**Nero:** _[at Shizuru]_ What about those SLAVEs you're talking about?

**Shizuru:** SLAVEs come in numerous different forms from fairly weak mass-produced types to the Meister Otome level ones that Aswad uses. If a SLAVE is killed, its master dies. Their remains don't disappear other than its master, they become infested by demons.

**Nero:** _[in a low-pitch tone]_ Whoa, now that's scary!

* * *

_After forging their contracts, Natsuki, Shizuru, Vergil, and Nero run themselves into Sergay Wang._

**Sergay:** Headmistress! Who are these two-? [turns to Vergil] W-Wait, are you one of the Sons of Sparda?

**Vergil:** If I wasn't?

**Sergay:** No. _[comments sarcastically]_ I didn't thought that man in the red coat didn't mentioned about his brother?

**Vergil:** So, you met up with Dante?

**Nero:** _[freaks out]_ Dante's... Here?!

**Sergay:** Yes. You see, he was opening up a guild for Devil Hunters. Because, our government in Artai, and in the Windbloom Kingdom are in need for hunters who want to exterminate these pestering demons attacking our lands.

**Vergil:** Still, something tells me my brother of mine hasn't changed one bit... _[at Nero]_ You had crossed paths with him before, do you.

**Nero:** Yeah, back in Fortuna. [recalls a flashback during the events of Devil May Cry 4] He attacked the cathedral and killed Sanctus there, turns out he (Sanctus) wasn't dead after all. However, he managed to save my ass from The Savior's gut. Guess I can't blame him...

**Vergil:** Hmm... Good for you. Still, you are just like him, but you are different when it comes to your Devil Arms. What I have my respect for you is that right arm of yours. _[he looks into Nero's Devil Bringer]_

* * *

_Scarecrows emerge from the floor._

**Nero:** They're just in time!

**Natsuki:** What the...? _[frightened]_ They're demons!?

**Vergil:** Looks like they're late for the party.

**Shizuru:** _[turns to Nero and Vergil]_ What shall we do with them?

**Nero:** It's Morphin' Time!

_Upon response to Nero's call, she materialises to her Robe_

**Shizuru:** Materialize!

**S.V. connected V.S. & N. Bewitching Smile Amethyst MATERIALIZING standing by... START**

_During Shizuru's robe materialization animation, Nero and Vergil are on the background; Vergil goes into his iaido-stance with Yamato, and Nero drawing out Red Queen._

**Nero:** Let's do it!

_The three engage the scarecrows. Starting with Nero going EXCEED, and combos with his Buster; upon grab, he slams one of the scarecrows numerous times on the ground. Shizuru tangles her opponent with her Element, squeezing a Mega Scarecrow to death. Vergil then performs numerous combos with the Yamato, whilst firing as many Summoned Swords. Later on, a Mega Scarecrow appears._

**Vergil:** These things won't go so easily as planned!

**Nero:** Let's try something new! Try to let Shizuru use the blade you're holding! It'll give her power!

**Vergil:** Are you stupid? The Yamato is too powerful for a full human like her!

**Nero:** Trust me, there is no other options we can find!

**Vergil:** Okay. Now I know you managed took care of Yamato into its peak. [he sheathes back his sword and turns to Shizuru] Shizuru! I bet you might need this! [Vergil throws the blade to Shizuru]

**Shizuru:** Yamato?! Don't tell me you want me to use this?

**Vergil:** _[raises annoyed]_ Don't waste your breath on such questions! Now, tap into the Yamato's power and it will give you more power!

Shizuru holds the Yamato in a iaido-like stance, Shizuru tightens her focus and then awakens the demonic power within her through Yamato. Thus, a familiarly ghost of a blue demon hovering behind her. The GEM also declares Shizuru's Devil Trigger state.

*Bewitching Smile Amethyst D.T. Initiated! Timer: 5:00:00*

**Nero:** _[laughs]_ Yeah, baby! It worked!

**Vergil:** Even an Otome could even tap into demonic powers!

_The DT's time begins to run, Shizuru performs most of Vergil's movesets within Yamato. She then uses two powerful moves._

*Timer: 3:20:19*

*Bewitching Smile Amethyst: **Maximum Bet** Countdown III...II...I...*

_Shizuru then unleashes the Maximum Bet in a blink of an eye! Following up with a more lethal technique..._

*Timer: 0:50:01*

*Bewitching Smile Amethyst: **One-Bladed Double-Severing: Phantasm Zero** Countdown III...II...I...*

**Nero:** _[shocked]_ W-What is that?!

**Vergil:** _[looks on as Shizuru raises the Yamato up for the Genmurei]_ That's the legendary, and the deadliest technique ever mastered. The Phantasm Zero.

**Nero:** Hurry up, Shizuru! And bring the pain, you're using up your power!

*5... 4...*

**Shizuru:** Ittou Ryoudan...

*3... 2...*

**Shizuru:** Genmu Zero!

_Shizuru launches the Genmurei, killing the Mega Scarecrow._

*1. DT powering down*

**Nero:** Morphenomenal!

**Vergil:** I hate to say this, I had underestimated you. Like Nero, you have proven yourself worthy for Yamato's power.

**Shizuru:** Thank you, Son of Sparda. It feels good to fight side by side with you and Nero.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now I prefer to do transcript-style on the story. As what I've seen in the call of duty wiki and spongebob wiki.

-As with Chapter 3, this chapter also alludes more reference from Power Rangers. In one case, since Nero is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who in turn portrayed Adam Park, the Black Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV, and Green Turbo Ranger from the first to five of the Power Rangers saga. However, Bosch would make cameo appearances as Adam in Power Rangers in Space and lastly in Operation Overdrive, being the Black Ranger.

-To make this significant, everytime before Shizuru materializes, Nero WILL always shout "It's Morphin' Time!"; as with Natsuki's case, Jill Valentine, in the other hand will shout "Let's Rocket!"

-When Nero mentioned "Morphenomenal!" after Shizuru finishes the Scarecrow with the Genmurei is a similar nod to Johnny Yong Bosch's role as Adam Park in his appearance in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. And the famous phrase was first coming from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which is coined by Kimberly Ann Heart (played by Amy Jo Johnson).

*Jill's mocap and voice actor, Patricia Ja Lee is also part of the Power Rangers saga, who in turn portrayed Cassie Chan in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space, as both Pink Rangers to the former two series.

*Coincidentally, Jill herself later on will become a Temporary Otome.

**NOTE: A Temporary Otome is a term for a female Capcom character take part as an Otome. Later on in Chris and Jill's scenario, Natsuki will lend her GEM to Jill to materialize. And Jill's Robe takes form of her appearance from Onimusha Soul.

feel free to comment on my changes on my recent update.


	4. Blood Brothers

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Nero and Vergil's scenario #4: **Blood Brothers**

* * *

_"With Nero already aware of Dante's presence known around Garderobe, Artai, and Windbloom, so does Vergil. What do they want to ask something from him?"_

* * *

_**NOTE:**__ Memories and Flashbacks are Italicized_

* * *

_In the Garderobe Gym, both Nero and Vergil are training, boxing._

**Vergil:** I'll just see first how good you are. _[hits Nero with a straight hook, as the latter falls, shell-shocked.]_ Get up! _[Nero then hits Vergil in the face, to which he counters by hitting Nero on the midsection]_

**Nero:** It'll take more than few bruises to topple me! _[he then continues to throw many punches at Vergil]_ I won't let myself be compared to Dante! [punches Vergil to the midsection, and followsup with an uppercut to the chin.]

_While Nero keeps his fist on the latter's chin, Vergil glares at Nero and headbutts him._

**Nero:** _[raises annoyed]_ Hey! No fair!

**Vergil:** Don't be so naive, Nero. Fight without following the rules! Remember, we demons **do not** need any rules to fight!

_While the two continue exchanging punches through each other, Shizuru along with Miss Maria and Yukariko entered the gym and points to them her two Guardians._

**Maria:** So, these are the two men you're talking about?

**Shizuru:** Yes, Miss Maria. _[and then points Vergil to the latter]_ And that man with a swept back hair is one of the Sons of Sparda.

**Maria:** Sparda?! One of the two children of Sparda?

**Yukariko:** Apparently the two siblings don't like each other... Maybe it's all because their personalities differ.

**Shizuru:** Exactly, Miss Yukariko. He (Vergil) is quite a warrior, it's because of that sword of darkness (Yamato) he wields.

**Maria:** Hmm... Maybe that was the Yamato you're talking about. _[and then looks on to Nero]_ And who is the young man with him?

**Shizuru:** That young man is his apprentice. He comes from Fortuna. As you can see, Miss Maria, they (Nero and Vergil) are not just humans, they're also demons.

**Maria:** To think that the one of the Sons of Sparda made his presence known in Garderobe... _[at Shizuru]_ Can you trust them?

**Shizuru:** Nero had defeated Sanctus and the Order of the Sword, while Vergil had once fought with his brother in a fair sword battle. He (Vergil) believes that power alone is the path the walks, while Nero accepts himself for what power had bestowed upon him. Both of these men are deemed worthy of respect from us.

**Maria:** Sparda... A name remained eternal, for he have left a legacy in this world.

_While sparring, Vergil's hair becomes brushed down (to make him look more like Dante). After their sparring session end, Nero grabs two bottles of water from his duffel-bag._

**Nero:** _[throws the bottle to Vergil]_ Here! That was an awesome fight. _[he drinks the water and then douses himself with it.]_

**Vergil:** _[sweeps back his hair, and then looks on as Shizuru, Miss Maria and Yukariko made their presence known]_ Looks like we got company.

* * *

**Nero:** What's all the commotion about?

**Maria:** Are you the two men who are contracted as Shizuru's Guardians?

**Nero:** _[rudely butts in]_ Hello, granny! You're lookin' at them!

**Vergil:** What do you need from us, woman?

**Maria:** I would just like to give you a warm welcome to Garderobe, Son of Sparda. I am Maria Graceburt, one of the faculty members of the academy, and this is Miss Yukariko Steinberg, my fellow colleague. _[turns to Nero]_ As for you, foolish child. Never show that kind of flagrant disrespect to me ever again!

**Vergil:** Don't mind him... He truly reminds me of my brother, Dante. But, this boy possesses a power that is unique to our bloodline.

**Maria:** I see...

_Nero and Vergil leave the Gym as they pack up their things (i.e., Nero's duffelbag, Red Queen, Blue Rose, as well his clothes, whilst Vergil takes his coat and Yamato with him.)_

**Yukariko:** Are you two leaving already?

**Nero:** Sorry, we won't be long here. Vergil says we still need to look for Dante.

**Vergil:** For some reasons I really need to know what he's up to in my absence in this world.

**Shizuru:** Good luck, you two. _[waves goodbye, and so does Yukariko]_ Have a safe trip.

* * *

_Nero and Vergil travel into the Windbloom Kingdom. They discuss briefly about Dante on their travels._

**Vergil:** My father has been deemed worthy of respect by humans, most especially in this world.

**Nero:** Is this because of you and Dante making presence known to this place?

**Vergil:** Apparently I would approve your question. Since you rebelled with the Order of the Sword before my brother killed Sanctus, why would Sanctus would draw to such pitiful sacrilege of preaching about my father?

_Nero flashbacks ahead._

**Nero:** Back when His Holiness was resurrected by Ascension Ceremony, he ordered Agnus to capture Kyrie to lure me into being used by the Savior. _[scenes show Credo stalling Nero]_ Before I could make my way for Kyrie, I was stalled by her own brother, Credo. Even after I fought Sanctus first time, I ended up inside the Savior. [scenes show Nero being sucked into the Savior.] It was only a matter of time before Dante showed up and returned the Yamato to me._ [scenes show Nero confronting Sanctus Diabolica]_ I was able to defeat Sanctus at my own hand, I told him only about "a heart that could love another person."

_Nero flashbacks ahead..._

_***Shows the scene after Nero defeats Sanctus Diabolica***_

_**Sanctus**__: The Power of Sparda, why won't you give me strength? Am I not worthy?_

_**Nero**__: Never could take those legends too literally. But I do know that Sparda had a heart. A heart that could love another person, a human. And that is what you lack!_

_More flashbacks ahead..._

**Nero:** Even after I rescued Kyrie, the Savior managed to merge with Sanctus' remains... But, it was only a short matter of time I gave it a mouthful of its own medicine!

_**Nero:**__ You know God, I always hated you made my arm like this... But, now with it. I can destroy this thing. Who would've though _[punches his palms]

_***Shows the scene Nero destroying the False Savior***_

_**Nero:**_[looks at his Devil Bringer]_ Now I know... _[Nero jumps and proceeds to grab the False Savior's face with his Buster] _This hand was made for sending guys like you back to hell! And now... you... DIE! _[Nero clenches his fist, crushing the False Savior's face, destroying it.]

_Nero's flashback ends, back in Windbloom._

**Vergil:** So, this is the time you know your abilities at the full extent. _[looks on Nero's Devil Bringer]_

**Nero:** Yeah. Like what I told him (Sanctus), I'm not used to hear legends, but I truly believe your father has a heart. Despite he betrayed his own kind and aligned with the humans, he was truly a gifted warrior before you and Dante.

**Vergil:** Well said, Nero. In order to find out for yourself, we must meet up with Dante at once. Let's just see how he progressed around the human world and here.

_Vergil and Nero moved on around Windbloom to find Dante as the chapter ends._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-The title of this chapter is an allusion to one of the missions of the same name from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.

-Another reference with MW3 in this Chapter is Nero's flashbacks, from the scenes vs. Agnus until the False Savior in Devil May Cry 4. In a similar way with Yuri in MW3 recalling his flashbacks about his friendship with Vladimir Makarov.

-The sparring scene on the introduction part of the chapter is a reference to a cutscene of one of the missions in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, "Time and Fate", whereas David Mason/Section gets beaten several times by Harper, this makes out Nero to be Section while Vergil being Harper.


End file.
